


Baby, I know places we won't be found

by WinterBlooming



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBlooming/pseuds/WinterBlooming
Summary: Just some (fake) chats after Soobin's 210216 Vlive.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 30





	Baby, I know places we won't be found

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... This is my first post here. I've been thinking about Soobin Sunghoon since their interactions on Music Bank interview and there's a draft sitting somewhere in my notes. But after Soobin's live today, I decided to just write and post this one. 
> 
> I'm not Korean so apologize for any inaccuracy. Translation of Soobin's vlive taken from here  
> https://twitter.com/translatingTXT/status/1361597074731655171?s=19
> 
> Title is from Taylor Swift's I Know Places  
> Enjoy

_"do you like sunhoon?"_

_"Sunhoon? are you talking about sunghoon from enhypen? of course, i like all of them!! they're all so cute...ni-ki is so cute and heeseung is such a good younger brother, they're all so kind and i want to keep cheering them on!"_

Real smooth, hyung

But I'm kind of sad

You didn't even say anything abt me

Yaaaah

You know how it works

Why did you read the question anyway hyung?

There must be tons of other questions

Are you trying to expose yourself?

I…

Couldn't stop my mouth when I caught your name on the screen

Aaawwww

Hyung likes me that much

😉

You're enjoying it, aren't you?

Brat

I am.

Still, it's sad though

You could talk much abt ni-ki and heeseung hyung, but nothing about me.

I thought I were your favourite, hyung

  
  


You know you are

Really?

Hmmm

I know where this is going.

What do you want now? 🙄

Lol. 

Hyung knows me so well

Aishh

Hurry up and tell me what you want.

Let's go out? 

It's been a long time.

We can't hoonie

I have an early schedule tomorrow

🙂

☹️

Sorry

It's ok hyung

I get it.

Tell me how to make it up to you?

😊

??

Hoon…

Your bag

What?

Which one?

The one you brought last friday to mubank

I'll get you a new one then.

Nah, I want yours hyung.

Send it to me and I'll give it back the next time we're out

Call?

Call.

Ok then

Good night hyung

And please keep on cheering on our group

😜

Yahh!

Brat

Can't believe I thought you were an introvert

But I am!

Yeah, sure

Hyungie…

😊

Let's sleep hoon ah…

Sure

Good night hyung.

Don't forget the bag tomorrow

Lol

So annoying

You're lucky you're pretty

😉


End file.
